


Alcohol Breeds Regret

by SparkyArcher



Series: The Kirkwall Chronicles of Evangeline and Elia [16]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drunk regret, Drunkenness, Hawke Has A Twin, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyArcher/pseuds/SparkyArcher
Summary: Evangeline wakes up with an unexpected surprise after a night of drinking. Elia didn't even try to stop her.





	Alcohol Breeds Regret

Evangeline Hawke could count, on one hand, how many times she had woken up with a hangover and no memory of the night in her life and four out of those five times was thanks to her sister. This time, however, was her own doing after a long day of dealing with the Arishok’s ‘you people are scum’ bullshit but that’s a story for another time. When Eve woke up that morning, her head wasn’t the only thing hurting, there was a sharp sting across her collar bone and the front of her shoulder. 

“Damn it.” Eve hissed, poking her left shoulder, “Did I get into a fight or something last night?” Honestly, though, with how she is drunk there was a very real possibility she had fallen down a flight of stairs. With another sigh, Evangeline got out of her Pillow Nest and plucked the first aid kit from the top of her bookshelf before walking over to her full length mirror and pulling her shirt off. 

 

The entirety of Kirkwall probably heard Evangeline’s scream and naturally everyone in the household came running.

“What’s wrong?” Elia came running into the room, daggers blazing with Orana and Bodahn close behind. Evangeline turned to face her sister and subsequently reveal what she had screamed about. Across the front of her left shoulder, with a wing stretching over her collarbone was a very detailed tattoo of half a hawk. 

“What happened last night?!” Eve shrieked, turning back to her mirror and examining the ink now marring her once perfect porcelain skin.

“It appears, Messer, that you got a tattoo last night.” Bodahn chimed, his intention was to help but it just made the poor woman sink further into despair. 

“Um, thanks for the help guys but I got this one.” Elia smiled and ushered the pair out of the room before turning to her sister, “It’s not that bad, Evie-”

“Not that bad? This shit doesn’t wash off Elia! How could this happen!?” Eve was hysterical, she didn’t care if other people had tattoos but never in her life would she ever consider getting one herself.

“To be fair, this was your idea.” Elia offered in an attempt to calm her sister down.

Eve only glared at her, “I was drunk! Why would let me do this while drunk?” Elia shrugged and smiled.

“I thought it was a great idea.” She answered, watching as her twin visibly bristled and went to argue, “I mean, I’ve got a matching tatt with Carver so why not one with my sister too.” Now that caught Eve off guard.

“What do you mean?” Elia didn’t say anything, she only undid the ties of her shirt and slipped off the right sleeve to reveal the same tattoo Eve had discovered that morning. The red head made her way over to her sister and turned them both to face the mirror while standing on Eve’s left side. Once they were side by side, the beautiful bird inked onto their skin was complete. For a moment all was silent as Elia grinned and Eve stared at their matching tattoos. 

“If I recall correctly, you said after all we’ve been through, you wanted something that would always connect us even if we were far apart because we are always a team.” Elia snickered, she might have been paraphrasing a bit since Eve had rambled a lot before getting to the point, “You came up with the design and asked Merrill if she could do it.” 

“Damn it. I don’t want to admit it but that’s kinda cute.” Eve dropped her head in defeat, she never wanted a tattoo but after all the shit the twins had gone through, recently losing their mother and all, maybe this was a good bonding experience for them. “You said Merrill did this?”

“Yep, she said her way might be a bit safer than a dirty dwarven tattoo pen.” Elia boasted proudly.

“I owe her some sweets or something.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Hawke babies are cute end of story


End file.
